Surviving A Rebellion
by LeaderLoverLost
Summary: A series of kind-of-poems ranging from Bespin to Leia's depression to AU circumstances May or may-not be complete
1. Freeze The Clouds

**AN: It's been a while since I've been around but being a procrastinator and having a concussion will do that to you. I wrote these poems for my creative writing class and figured I'd put them up and see if I can get back into the swing of things. And to those of you wrongly quoting the movies behind me in creative writing, I know who you are.  
**

**Star Wars isn't mine. I'm just a nerd who dreams.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Freeze the Clouds**

It's not the first time this has happened,

and it's certainly not the last time.

But this time things are different.

He stands slightly in front of her,

holding her hand,

shielding her from _you_.

He knows what you've done to her,

knows that she still wakes up screaming,

and he's not going to let you touch her again.

He feels you've done enough.

And if he has to go instead of her,

then so be it.

He just wants her to be safe,

and you just want your son.

Win/win situation right?

Wrong.

Who knew that hurting him would cause her so much pain?

What has become of the girl you knew before?

Clearly the war has changed her.

_Love_ has changed her.

It's funny how history likes to play games with us.

After all, wasn't such a love lost before?


	2. Fire, Guilt and Dog Tags

**Fire, Guilt, and Dog Tags**

In the darkness of night she screams.

But no one is there to save her now.

He is gone.

They are gone.

So why does she still feel?

Why does she still function?

In her mind she can see his smirk and mock salute.

In her mind she can see the fireball that claimed his life.

And they all wonder why she can't sleep.

They all wonder why she can't close her eyes without crying.

They all wonder why she is so lost.

She is haunted by the ghost of a man she once loved,

and the ghost of a people she once served.

It's getting harder to go on,

getting harder to survive.

They were always saving each other,

but the last time she had a chance she stood still as a statue,

and watched him die.

She _loved_ him.

She should have _saved _him,

or at least tried.

Instead she wears the guilt with his blackened dog tags around her neck.


	3. Save Her

**Save Her**

She begs you to understand,

begs you to see what's happening to her.

She is sinking,

drifting,

drowning.

Her demons,

the ghosts of her people,

they're all pulling her down.

She's looking for a way out,

and she's begging you to find a rope to pull her up.

Everyone is telling you to get that rope,

to help her out.

But you've seen her depression,

and you're afraid that she'll hang herself instead of climbing out.

But you love her.

_Lord_, you love her.

You atleast have to try to save her.

So you climb down to her,

tying the rope around her waist,

and pulling her up with you.

It will take you a long time to get to where she'll help you climb,

but you _will_ save her.


	4. The Blood Is On The Walls

**The Blood Is On The Walls**

The writing is on the wall.

Maybe it's always been there,

but you don't remember it.

The paint looks fresh after all.

But something tells you it's not paint.

It's blood.

She's trying to tell you,

trying to make you see.

And if the only way she can do it is to paint it on the walls in her own blood,

she will.

After all,

no one noticed when she typed it there.

Others are starting to notice how cut up she is,

but no one makes the connection to the wall.

They act as if it was always there.

They act as if nothing has changed.

And suddenly you realize that if you don't save her,

no one will.

But it's going to take more than bandages and sleeping pills.

It's going to take getting her to admit what she's seen.

It won't make sense until she does.

It'll take that to keep her from adding a noose to that wall.


	5. Among the Stars

**Among The Stars**

Will I ever see you again?

Are you even still alive?

Have you sacrificed yourself to the war effort?

Or thrown yourself from the sky?

Do you sleep?

Do you eat?

Do you know what's going on?

Do you even care?

Are you counting the days until I come home?

Or has time lost all meaning for you?

Are you lost?

Can I find you when I return?

Are you safe?

The messages don't speak of you,

but I know you live.

It'll be okay,

I promise.

You need only look to the sky.

You'll see me there soon,

among the stars.

Keep going my love,

I'll see you when I return.


End file.
